Be Safe
by spit-fire extraordinaire
Summary: Lennox/Mikaela. AU. Hope you like it. K plus for swearing...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay…so, I have decided to write a Lekaela fanfic. Hope ya'll like it. **

**This story is an AU that takes place during the battle at Mission City (first movie). In this world, Will is not married and Mikaela is Epps' adopted sister…Can ya'll live with that? I don't really care if you can but whatever, okay, this may or may not contain quotes from the movie (I'm legit not sure) because I am not looking at the dialogue right now. However, I did just watch the movie so it's still pretty fresh in my mind. **

**Age: **

**Captain William Lennox: 28**

**Mikaela Banes-Epps: 17**

**READY, SET, READ!**

* * *

><p>Mikaela had never been to Hoover Dam before. It was freaking massive. The sheer size made her feel small. It was amazing man had created such a thing… They were walking a little ways behind the Secretary of Defense, marveling at the incredible sight around them, when Mikaela heard a very familiar voice. "Team attention! Present arms!" <em>Oh my…Will! <em>She almost ran up to him and her brother but she noticed the Secretary hadn't just walked by so she got a little closer to make sure Bobby and Will noticed her.

When Bobby's eyes flicked over to hers, she gave him a small smile and waved. Bobby nodded acutely before looking back at the Secretary of Defense. Mikaela could barely hear them talking about fitting the gunships with sabot rounds. The conversation was finished quickly and once it was she jumped at her brother. "Bobby!"

"Mikaela!" He hugged her tightly then put her down. "Not that this isn't great and all but…what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh…um, I'm here with Sam. We…know the Autobots." She looked back to see Sam talking with Simmons, he was busy so she could walk in with Bobby and Will. WILL. "Oh! Hi, Will."

Will gave her an easy smile and hugged her quickly. "Hey, Kaela."

"I'm just going to walk in with you guys. Sam's talking to Simmons."

Bobby quickly looked at the boy, assessing him. "Isn't he a little…little?"

Mikaela shrugged. "I guess. But I'm done with the whole 'tight abs, big arms' thing. Plus, he's nice."

"So…you like him?" Will clarified. Michaela quickly looked into his blue eyes, but could gain nothing. She thought she saw anger but that could have been her imagination. _And_, she reminded herself, _we're at war! _

"I don't know yet." Will nodded and was about to say something when Sam came up.

"Hey, Mikaela, thought I lost you." Sam quickly took notice of the soldiers standing around Mikaela. "I…um…hi. I'm Sam."

"Bobby Epps. Her brother." Epps shook Sam's hand. Sam nodded and looked at Will.

"Captian Lennox. Family friend." Something about the soldier put Sam on edge so he made no move to shake his hand, neither did Will.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt this party, but you need to get inside. Now." Simmons said from the door. Everyone quickly nodded, the atmosphere was getting awkward, and walked inside.

* * *

><p>"What you're about to see is totally classified."<p>

They all walked into the chamber that held a big-ass NBE.

"Holy shit…" Bobby murmured beside Will. All Will could do was stare in awe while the Sector Seven creeps gave some speel on Megatron/NBE One

"So why Earth?"

"It's the Allspark." Sam said.

"Allspark? What is that?" Sec Def asked.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing." Sam said to the man. "Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology and take over the universe…That's their plan." Sam finished. Will looked over at Mikaela to see what she thought about that whole speel but she was just looking at Megatron.

"Are you sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah." Will had to admit the kid was pretty smart, he gathered that the Cube was here in all of thirty seconds.

"Follow me." The other creepy one in the suit said.

"You're about to see our crown jewel."

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The First Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One." The man said. "President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete, perfect for keeping it's energy hidden from anyone or…anything on the outside."

Will stepped around everyone to whisper to Kaela, "That thing is fucking huge." Mikaela looked at him with an amused smirk.

The British chick asked a question about energy that led them to a banged up room. Once he heard that they had to be locked in, Epps and him both got closer to Mikaela. "Guys, there's a box. I'll be fine."

"Don't be a bitch, Mick." Epps said to her. "Besides, Lennox is the one who's worried."

Mikaela looked at Will questioningly. "I don't want Epps to be depressed if you die."

"Mmhmm…Like I'm the only one who would be depressed." Epps whispered. Mikaela gave him a pointed look, daring him to say something else, but he remained quiet.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the lights flickered in the room. Mikaela looked around in fear, hoping that whatever it was, wasn't in the room with them.<p>

"Gentleman, they know the Cube is here." The Secretary said.

The one with the mustache pressed a button on a speaker and said, "Banachek. What's going on?" They all heard the man tell him that the hangar holding Megatron had lost power.

"Do you have an arms room?" Will asked him quickly. Mikaela just smirked at that. _Of course…_

Soon, they were all running to the arms room. "Get everyone to the NBE One chamber. Now!"

Over the loud speaker, Mikaela could here the man saying that they were losing NBE One. However, she didn't hear the rest because they were all stuffed into the arms room.

All the soldiers quickly got to work readying their guns when the lights flickered once again. It was like the lights were a pause button because everyone froze. It was actually a little terrifying.

Mikaela was just standing in the background when she saw Sam move to Simmons, demanding that he be taken to Bumblebee, Simmons vehemently disagreed. "You just want to sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man." Simmons said angrily.

That was when things took a turn for the hot. "Take him to his car!" Will said as he took Simmons by the collar and pushed him against a wall. A Sector Seven goon was quick to point a gun at Will but one of Will's men, and Will himself, both had a gun on the man before Mikaela could even blink. "Drop it."

Soon, all hell broke loose. All the men in camouflage, Bobby included, started beating the living hell out of the Sector Seven men. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons demanded. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" I will if he doesn't, Mikaela thought.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Will said before looking back at the man pointing a gun at him.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

"S-Seven don't exist." Bobby piped up from his position behind Will.

"Right. We don't take orders from people that don't exist." Will said to Simmons, Mikaela smirked lightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna count to three." Will said, quickly putting his gun to Simmons' chest. Hot, Mikaela thought.

Unfortunately, before Will could shoot the annoying man, the Secretary of Defense spoke up. "Simmons?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do as he says. Losing isn't really an option for these guys."

Simmons looked between him and Will and nodded. "Alright. Okay." He said to Will. "Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Will just removed the gun from his chest.

* * *

><p>Will was beginning to regret not shooting that guy. Simmons kept on giving him dirty looks that spoke of punishment, it was annoying.<p>

Simmons, though, was proving to be the least of his problems. He didn't like this Sam kid. And the thing was, Sam was probably a good kid, he was courageous, that was for sure. But he was staying a little too close to his Mikaela…Not that she was his, or anything…Course not…She was fucking seventeen! He was twenty eight. Not a really good thing.

They were quickly being taken to the chamber where Sam's car was. Once there were in, Sam and Mikaela started telling the scientists to let Bumblebee go. Will and his team were positioned around the exit, guns ready, just in case the Autobot tried anything. _She's too close to that thing…_ _Come on, Kaela, just take a few steps back…that's it. Thank you. _

* * *

><p>"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Sam asked Bumblebee. Mikaela just stayed silent behind Sam, she didn't really know what to say. She could feel Will's eyes staring hard at her and that was driving her crazy. "Listen, the Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Bee quickly pointed his cannon at Will and his men. Mikaela looked back at him in fear and was about to say something to Bee but Sam beat her to it. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right?"<p>

Mikaela nodded. "They're my friends, Bee. They won't hurt you."

Bee, however, was still pointing his guns at them. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly, he's fine."

"Mikaela!" She heard Bobby say. "Come over here." She could tell that Bobby was genuinely worried, so she appeased him.

"Okay, come on." Sam told Bumblebee. "Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you."

* * *

><p>Mikaela was far too close to that thing, "Epps, she's too close to that thing."<p>

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Get her away from it!"

"God, fine." Epps scowled out. "Mikaela! Come over here." Oh thank you God, for making her listen, Will thought.

"Just stay with us, okay?"

"Whatever, Will. He won't do anything."

"I don't know that." Will said, exasperated. Mikaela just rolled her eyes but thankfully stayed near him and Epps.

"Come on, we're gonna take you to the Allspark."

* * *

><p>Once again, they ran to their destination. She decided it was best to stay with Bobby and Will because they were being overprotective idiots, mainly Will. Not that it wasn't nice but it was getting annoying. She knew Bumblebee, he wouldn't hurt them.<p>

Once they were near the Allspark, Bumblebee went to it with his arms outstretched. "Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." Bobby said, looking a little bit frightened. "Mikaela, stay behind me."

"I hate you right now." Mikaela said to him before stepping in front of him to better see what Bumblebee was doing. The Autobot seemed to say something in his language before a shock spread through the Allspark and it started to get smaller. Mikaela couldn't believe it. For some reason, everything that had happened caught up to her and she just had to cover her mouth in awe of it all. "Oh, my god."

Once it was in Bumblebee's hands, the Bot communicated with them using the radio. "_Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it._"

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Will said jumping down from his position. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right." Sec Def said.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" Simmons quickly agreed. It was actually scary how excited they were.

"Sir, you've got to figure out some way to get word out to them." Will quickly told the two men. "Let's move! Alright, Sam, get in the car! Mikaela, go with him." Will ordered. "Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

* * *

><p>They were out of there fast but it wasn't fast enough for Will. All he could do was worry about Mikaela and how it was near impossible he keep her safe in this war. She wouldn't listen if he sent her away and he knew that keeping her with him was a bad idea, he'd be in the middle of it all.<p>

"Dude, stop worrying. She'll be fine." Epps said.

"How do you know?"

The car stopped and he jumped out. "She's my sister, Will!"

Will nodded but it didn't make him feel better. Once he got the radios he quickly ran to the car. "Come on, let's go! Mount up!"

"Move out! Move out! Go! Go!" Epps said as they all dispersed into their various vehicles.

"Here, I got shortwave radios." Will said, handing them to Bobby.

Bobby looked at them with a confused look on his face. "Wait…What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use 'em! It's all we got!" Will said with a look that said, _Seriously? _

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man." Bobby complained. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." He said to Will. "Are there any aircrafts orbiting the city?"

"F-22 at 12:00." Will told him. He felt relieved but something wasn't quite right. "All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?" Bobby nodded. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Bobby said into the radio. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

Will's feeling was correct as the Autobot they called Ironhide said, "It's Starscream!"

_Oh shit…_

"Please tell me you copy." Bobby said desperately.

However, they were wrong. "No, no, no, no! Move!" Will yelled. "Retreat! Fall back!"

They all jumped out of their vehicles and ran like hell. "Mikaela!" He tried to get to her but the bomb came too fast.

_BOOM!_

As fast as he could, he got up to make sure Mikaela was okay. Thankfully, he didn't have to look far because she was less than five feet away from him. "Will!" He quickly took her in his arms and hugged her as hard he could.

"You okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. I'm okay."

"Oh my, god! Bumblebee!" Sam yelled. Mikaela quickly turned.

"Oh…Will, go back to Bobby. We'll be fine, I'm going to stay with Sam and Bumblebee."

Will nodded. "Okay, stay here." He left before he could do anything illegal.

* * *

><p>Tears were in her eyes as she grasped Sam's arm. She was about to say something when they heard shots. Her blue eyes quickly snapped to Bobby and Will's position to make sure they were okay. They looked fine, but the question in her mind was, how long?<p>

She looked around to see if there was something that she could use to help Bumblebee and luck was finally on her side.

A tow truck. Michaela took one more look at Will and then she ran to the vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, there will be another chapter. <strong>

**It's only going to be these two chapters.**

**Unless ya'll want a prequel about how Mikaela became Epps' sister and how this thing with a certain Captain William Lennox (%-D) started. **

**Anyway, review please. **

**I'm not really impressed with myself but it's out there and it isn't hideous so…**

**Bye,**

**Spit-Fire Extraordinaire**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE FIC I STARTED.**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, TOO! **

**MIGHT DO A LEKAELA OF THE SECOND MOVIE, TOO!**

* * *

><p>"Okay." Will said, quickly taking a flair out of his chest pocket.<p>

"What?" Sam asked.

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there so I need you to take this flare and the Cube up to that white building with the statues. You see that?" Sam nodded quickly. "I need you to take the Cube to the roof."

"I…I can't do this." Sam looked scared shitless. Dear God, how did Mikaela even like this kid?

"Listen!" He barked. "You're a soldier now. You have to get this into military hands or a lot of people are gonna die." That did it. Sam hopped off the tow truck that Mikaela had jacked and grabbed the Cube. "Kaela, you have to get out of here. You have to go. Now."

"No."

"Yes! You have to leave now. Like, now, now!"

"No! I'm not leaving without Bumblebee, Will." She said while still working the cable around Bee.

"Epps is going to kill me if I don't get you out of here." He said, panicking. He would not let her die here. There was no way in hell. She shouldn't even be here in the first place, he should have sent her home the moment he saw her. Hell, Epps should've, she was his sister. When she didn't budge he said, "Please, Kaela. I can't let you stay here, it's dangerous." He tried to push her toward the door so she could leave but she resisted.

After another few seconds of this she finally said, "Stop! I'm going, I'm going!" She looked at Will like she wanted to say something but then she shook her head and started to walk away on her own.

Before she could get too far however, Will grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him in a tight hug. "Be safe, okay? Get out of here as fast as you can, Kaela."

She nodded into his chest gear. "Make sure Bobby doesn't die and keep yourself safe, Will. You don't always have to be a hero…" Then she stepped away from his grasp and into the truck. Leaving Will to turn around and do the exact opposite of what she had told him.

* * *

><p>As she drove Bumblebee away from Will and her brother, her heart hurt. How could she just leave like that? Mikaela knew she was going to break down so she stopped the truck and laid her head on the steering wheel, crying.<p>

The only things that were going through her mind at the moment were images of Bobby and Will, fighting a Decepticon, and getting killed in the process. She knew that she could change that. Mikaela looked back at Bumblebee to see if he understood what she had to do. The yellow Autobot nodded at her so she put the truck in drive and started her way back.

Once they were on the same street as the Decepticon she turned back to him, "I drive, you shoot!"

* * *

><p>They were really fighting a losing battle right now. Will and his team were getting creamed by this big-ass 'Con and it was starting to get worse. Just when it was going from worse to ridiculous he saw Bumblebee shooting at the 'Con, effectively distracting the mother-fucker so him and his team could shoot at it more. Finally, luck was on their side as Bee dealt the last shot and the Decepticon went down.<p>

Mikaela stopped the tow truck right by them and jumped out as she was walking by Bee she said, "Nice shot."

"Mick! That was some punk-ass driving, little sis!" Epps yelled as he took his adopted sister into his arms. Of course, he would say that…All Will was thinking was how it would now be impossible to strong-arm her into leaving now that she had -by extension- saved their asses.

Mikaela actually cracked a smile. "Thanks, Bobby."

"Okay, come on. We got business." Once everyone had moved out, leaving just him and Mikaela, he let loose. "What the hell? Didn't I tell you to stay away?"

"I just freaking saved your ass, Will. Calm down." Mikaela said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That is not the point. The point is that you could've been hurt." He said stepping a little bit closer to her.

Mikaela just shrugged and Bee looked amused. "But I wasn't. So just say thank you and let's get back to the WAR we're in, okay? Okay. Come on, Bee. We'll help with the next one…If Captain Lennox lets us help hi-" Will kissed her right then and there. He figured the only person watching was Bee and the Autobot hardly cared. Besides, they were in a battle zone, a 28 year old man kissing a 17 year old girl hardly mattered.

"Do not freak me out like that again, Kaela." He said softly, still holding her in his arms.

Mikaela nodded, slightly dazed. Christ, she never thought he'd kiss her.

* * *

><p>The battle was over and they had won. Finally. Everyone was gathered around the dead body of Megatron. Including herself and Bumblebee. Mikaela Banes-Epps walked past Bumblebee, giving him a smile before launching herself at her brother to give him a hug. "I'm so glad you're not dead…"<p>

"Ha. Love you, too, Mick." Epps said as he hugged his little sister for all he was worth.

"Um…Bobby, you're crushing me."

"Oh! Sorry." He quickly let her go, giving her room to breath.

Mikaela smiled at him and turned to Will. She looked like she was going to hug him too before she said, "What the fuck did I tell you about being a hero Will Lennox? Did you think I didn't see you drive a fucking motorcycle toward a big ass Decepticon? What the hell? Why can't you just not be a hero?"

Will actually looked slightly scared as Mikaela ripped him a new one. "Uh…sorry?"

"Ugh!" Mikaela thought about taking Will's gun and shooting him for giving her a heart attack but she thought better of it and just hugged him instead. "But it was pretty hot." She murmured into his ear so no one could hear. Will's muffled laugh was her only reply.

When she pulled away from Will she saw Sam looking at them with a hurt look in her eyes. _Oh my god, I am such a jerk…_She was walking toward Sam to explain, what she didn't know, she just felt the need to apologize but he just turned away from her so she stepped back to her brother and Will. "Do you want to talk to him?" Epps said.

Mikaela quickly stepped away from Will and went after Sam. "Do you think she'll…"

"Date him? No idea, man. Sorry." Epps said. "But I hope she dates one nice guy before she settles for your sorry ass."

"Bobby…"

"Sorry. Sorry." Epps said, backing off.

* * *

><p>"Sam! Wait up." Mikaela said, quickly getting short of breath from running after Sam.<p>

"Are you with him? I mean, how old is he anyways? Thirty?"

"He's 28, Sam. And no, I'm not with him."

"But you're going to be."

"So what if I am? I never promised you anything, Sam."

"I-I thought that you…"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Mikaela said softly. "Look, it would've been good for a while but then we'd grow apart. Discovering an alien race only keeps two people together for so long." Sam nodded absentmindedly. "We can be friends, right?"

"Yeah." Sam started to walk away again before turning back. "I'm glad you're okay, Mikaela. I'll see you later."

"Okay." She said. "Wait, Sam. Aren't you going back to the others?"

"I'll take the long way around."

Mikaela nodded. "Oh…okay."

* * *

><p>It had been about 15 minutes since Mikaela had ran after Sam and he was getting anxious. What if she liked Sam? How could he live with that? Granted, if she did want to be with him, he wouldn't do anything with her until she was legal. He did have morals. When was her birthday again?…September 2nd <strong>(AN: I really don't know. I just picked a date)**…

Out of habit he looked around the area for threats, he saw more men in suits. Great, that meant they'd have to be debriefed soon. He was still looking around about 5 minutes later when Mikaela came into view. She was talking to someone and she just looked so beautiful that he kept on staring at her. She must have felt it because her blue eyes flickered over to his hazel ones for a second and she gave him a small, but breathtaking, smile. And he knew everything was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>So…yeah, there it is. The end to this little thing here. <strong>

**I hope you liked it. I think this chapter is much better than the first, even though it's like four pages shorter. **

**Okay, review please. Tell me what you think and how I can get better.**

**Read some of my other stuff if you liked it. Trust me, I've written better than this. **

**See ya'll soon,  
><strong>

**Spit-Fire Extraordinaire**


End file.
